


Rain in June

by bimbofish



Series: Randomly Generated Sentence Starter Warm-Ups [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My second fic where Piers and Sonia sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbofish/pseuds/bimbofish
Summary: It's always noisy in Spikemuth.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Sonia (Pokemon)
Series: Randomly Generated Sentence Starter Warm-Ups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Rain in June

**Author's Note:**

> gives them both a little kiss

We have a lot of rain in June.

You would think that since Spikemuth is contained you would hardly hear it. But the sheet metal surrounding the town amplified the sound. That only made their residents louder, competing with the din of the pounding rain overhead.

Piers was not one of those making noise, but one who peacefully stood by with a certain ginger draped over his chest trying to sleep it away. A hand rhythmically rubbed up and down the length of her back, the chest beneath her shaking when Piers heard someone yell “Oh, fuck right off!”

Sonia turned her head to face the other direction, a gentle groan escaping her. He kissed the top of her head.

“Always noisy this time’a year.” He commented. Sonia sighed, rubbing her cheek against his sternum in a last attempt to get comfortable.

“Seems so.”

His head tilted to the side to try and catch a glance of her face. It didn’t work, she was pretty much curled into the hem of the blanket that covered them.

“Y’sure y’don’t want like, somethin’ t’drink?”

“No, thank you,” Her knees shifted closer to her stomach. “I just, like, get like this whenever it’s rainy out. Sorry.”

He shushed her, his hand now hugging her shoulders closer as he peppered the top of her head with quick pecks. That drew a giggle out of her, a new warmth filling the already humid room.

With the lights off, there wasn’t much else to focus on besides the woman who accompanied him. There was the dim neon from the streets below that peeked into his window, and for a second, he swore he saw a Rookidee fly past his window, confirmed when a few voices cursed it out, yelling for its trainer.

The noise was familiar to Piers, although he couldn’t say the same for Sonia. Though she never complained, a little part of him nibbled at the thought she thought it was a bother. It was always countered with the fact he knew how outspoken his professor was. If there was an issue, she would be the first to let everybody know.

He left it at that.

Before he realized it, Sonia had drifted off to sleep, despite all the noise. The crashing overhead, the cackling below, and the drum of his heart-- she surpassed it all. Adda girl, he grinned to himself, both arms now coiling her close to him, and he too started to feel the temptation of sleep overcome him.


End file.
